1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a low profile modular jack terminating with wires.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modular jack-type connectors are widely used in telephone equipment and data processing equipment. Certain modular jack-type connectors are required to be mounted on a wall of a room, on a body of a telephone or on a printed circuit board, and terminate with wires at the end thereof to provide an electrical connection between the telephone equipment, or the data processing equipment, and an external line.
As disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 102483, a conventional modular jack connecting with wires includes an insulating housing defining a plug insertion hole for receiving a modular plug therein and a plurality of contact insertion holes communicating with the plug insertion hole for receiving a plurality of contacts. The plurality of contact insertion holes are arranged in an upper row and a lower row and are staggered with each other. However, such an arrangement of the contact insertion holes inevitably results in an increased thickness of a bottom wall of the insulating housing, thereby occupying more space on a circuit board, and also increasing the production cost.
Hence, an improved modular jack is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular jack terminating with wires, the height of which is reduced.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular jack terminating with wires, which facilitates a soldering procedure between contacts of the modular jack and the wires.
A modular jack mounted on a printed circuit board and terminating with a pair of wires in accordance with the present invention, comprises an insulating housing having a top wall, a bottom wall and a pair of side walls with a plug insertion hole being defined therebetween adapted for receiving a complementary plug, and a pair of contacts received in the housing. A first contact insertion hole and a second contact insertion hole are defined in the bottom wall and communicate with a pair of channels defined at entrance of the plug insertion hole. The first contact insertion hole comprises a first hole, a second hole sized larger than the first hole, and a gap communicating the first hole with the second hole. Center lines of the first and the second holes are spaced from each other and fall on a same plane which is oblique to a mounting face of the bottom wall and forms an acute angle therebetween. The second contact insertion hole has a first passageway communicating with a corresponding channel and a second passageway sized larger than the first passageway. The pair of contacts includes a first conductive contact and a second conductive contact, which are received respectively in the first contact insertion hole and the second contact insertion hole. Each conductive contact has a contact portion extending backwards into the plug insertion hole, a transition portion received in a corresponding channel, an intermediate portion, and a solder portion correspondingly received in the second hole or passageway. The first contact further has a bent portion vertically connecting the intermediate portion with the solder portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.